


25. Winter is my favourite season! WHY?

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [25]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postRoach had seen her Witcher break Jaskier’s heart many, many times. It was almost a bit of a running joke, in the beginning, when she reunited with the other horses during winter and they all talked about how dumb Geralt and Jaskier were around one another.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	25. Winter is my favourite season! WHY?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I made the Christmas day prompt a little sad whoops :'D

Roach had seen her Witcher break Jaskier’s heart many, many times. It was almost a bit of a running joke, in the beginning, when she reunited with the other horses during winter and they all talked about how dumb Geralt and Jaskier were around one another.

One of the few times where it was a complete accident, however, was right around the third year they’d been traveling together. Jaskier had been talking animatedly about how much he liked spring, upon first meeting while on the path, and had asked the Witcher about his favorite season.

The pause should have warned Roach that Geralt wasn’t really thinking about Jaskier when he answered. It took him a moment, but in the end, it was the sadness in his tone that made Roach realize he was homesick, and probably missing his brothers already.

“Winter is my favorite season,” he’d murmured, quietly enough that it had taken Jaskier a few seconds to piece it together.

“Why?” he’d cried, dismayed.

He hadn’t insisted, though. Roach had seen realization down on him, probably thinking it was because Geralt managed to get rid of him during that season.

The chatter about how much he loved spring ceased that year and wouldn’t start again for several more years. Roach wasn’t sure Geralt had ever noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
